


You are NOT Titanium

by MysteryPines



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angry Batman, Bye Bye Radio, Flash's Terrible Singing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryPines/pseuds/MysteryPines
Summary: That moment where your favorite song on the radio comes on and you just "have" to sing along to it no matter how bad the melody of your voice is? Yeeeah-no. Flash may need keep that in his bedroom from now on, faaaaar away from Batman, or else his head will receive the same fate as his stereo in a "Mortal Kombat" fashion fatality.





	

The newly formed Justice League were in their ship, the Javelin. The superhero team have suffered much pain and agony. Cuts and bruises, a broken bone or two. Cyborg had to scavenge the ruins of the unfinished cathedral to find his severed arm underneath the rubble.

They didn't have any success in securing the first two Motherboxes and the mood abroad the ship was not a positive one.

So could they blame the Flash for wanting to lighten the mood by turning on the radio?

Why yes. Yes they do.

First of, Wonder Woman, despite how long she's lived to soak in modern culture doesn't understand the meaning of the song "Titanium" and took the lyrics literally.

 Aquaman is the same as Wonder Woman except he's more of a classical kind of guy so he tried to tune out out as much as he could.

 Cyborg, despite loving the song, he likes the softer version instead of the original. The cybernetic  organism figured he shouldn't be one to talk since his iPod is crammed with techno remixes. But he just didn't like how the original version of "Titanium" lacked the flow he goes for in music.

 So Cyborg, much like Aquaman, he tuned it out. Well,  he was able to until the Flash started singing along to the lyrics.

 And it. . .was. . . _bad_.

 Like, "Justice Lords" bad.

 And do I _really_ need to say what Batman thinks about all of this?

 He's freaking Batman, he's nearing the big 5-0, he's tired and bruised, he's cranky and he's an inch shorter than he's supposed be. What more do you want me to say about him?

 Despite facing the front view of the Javelin and with his dark cowl hiding his face, if anyone took a look at his face, it was obvious that he had a twitch in his eye from trying to contain himself.

 " _Rico-CHET! Take your AIM! Fire a-WAY, FIRE AWAAAAY!"_ Flash sang like a dying goat.

 Batman clenched his jaw as his hands gripped at the sides of the wheel to keep the jet on course, yet he was finding that to be difficult. The Flash's singing voice sounded like nails on a chalk board that it made his blood rise a degree with every scratch of that high-pitched tone piercing his eardrums.

 " _YOU shoot me DOWN, but I WON'T FALL!! I am TI-taaan-IIUUUM~"_

 Suddenly, Batman switched on the jet's autopilot springs up from his seat and stomps over to the unsuspecting Flash with the rest of the Leaguers looking on with fear and worry for what he might do to the speedster. 

  _"YOU shoot ME DOW-n, BUT I WON'T FaLLLL! I am TIII-TAAAAAAAAA-NIIIII-UUUU-u-u-u-u-AAAAHH!!?"_ the Flash jumps back in fright as Batman smashes his hand into the stereo pulls out the wiring and drops it to the floor at the younger member's feet before heading back to the pilot's seat.

 The Flash was heaving in and out in an attempt to regain his composure as well proper functioning of his lungs. Once he recovers he looks to his teammates before glaring at the back of their leader's head.

 "You know you could have just turned the radio off," he says in irritation.  

 Batman bluntly replies, "I did."

 "That's not what-" Flash huffs, slumping back down into his seat with arms crossed over his chest. "Never mind."


End file.
